


Courting

by poetically_yours



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Courtship, Devotion, F/F, Lesbian Character, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetically_yours/pseuds/poetically_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to court a Tamaranian princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

> For the DC Marriage Week prompt ‘proposal’ - http://dcmarriageweek.tumblr.com/  
> I loved writing this. Liberties have been taken on traditions for the courtship and such :)

If asked, Donna Troy would say the Tamaranian courting ritual was…well, not strange, so much as labor intensive; one entire month of continuous bonding, gift giving, and competition ( not that there was any, Donna’s heart belonged only to Kory and she knew it) – not that she minded, truthfully she found it fit well with her own Themyscyrian traditions. When the topic of marriage first arose it begged the question of who would court whom? They agreed to split their customs down the middle as Kory had been adamant that it was not a proper courtship unless they exchanged the ceremonial ‘Glarphog’ – the Tamaranian flower of devotion – while Donna insisted the ceremony be held on Themyscira. Diana insisted their people wouldn't mind the outsiders for such a wonderful occasion, offering to handle seating and transportation for the guests.

With that decided, the women spent the better part of a month in a daze of romance; taking moonlit flights and kissing beneath the stars, on more than one occasion Donna would awaken to find their bedroom stuffed to the brim with flowers. Today it was lilies - water, tiger, valley, calla, stargazer, any kind of lily that grew on earth – the day before roses, orchids, poppies all intermingled with flowers from Kory’s own garden and, beyond thanking Hera that she had no allergies, the brunette was humbled. The princess just seemed to have that effect on her. From the beginning Kory had been a beacon of doubtless confidence and grace, the woman that all women wanted to be and Donna had been honored to even call her ‘friend’. 

Till one fated weekend, Dick, still Robin at the time (my how long it’s been), had given them the day off to ‘do whatever it is you girls do’ and sent them out the door with a wink in Donna’s direction. Kory, unaware of the exchange, gleefully pulled the Amazon down the streets chattering about malls and manicures and this peculiar entity called ‘Karaoke’ that they must experience! Donna smiled at chattered back when she wasn't staring into space contemplating what Dick’s odd gesture could have meant. Eventually she settled on the fact that Robin was simply a very odd bird.

They spent the day like this, till evening rolled in and the girls ventured to the Karaoke bar and sang songs and danced, possibly closer than two friends should, to pitchy renditions of pop songs till sweat dripped into their smiling eyes. The walk home felt quicker than it really was, and the girls found themselves staring at the Tower from a few miles off; the jubilant mood ebbing away the closer they drew.

Kory had grown unnervingly quiet, tucking her hair behind her ears and glancing at her feet. It seemed to Donna that the redhead was nervous…and that made her nervous. She just didn't want the night end badly, at least, that was her justification for when she grabbed Kory’s hand, flushing high in her cheeks, and asked the girl to walk in the park before they went home – instantly a light sparked in green eyes, twinkling as bright as the stars that spawned them. Shoulders brushed and the girls whispered and giggled into each others’ ear, talking nonsense about the manicures they got and the man at the vendor who looked ill when Kory asked for mustard on her funnel cake.

By then they had walked the path twice and opted to sit on a dewy bench overlooking the bay. From here a light could be seen from the tower looming in the heart of the bay; the team was waiting for them so they could lock up. A distant bell rang out the midnight hour. Time to go home. The Amazon let out a sigh and went to stand, but found herself being pulled, forced to sit again as the alien girl looked.

Looked Donna in the eye.

Looked straight into her heart.

Donna was leaning in and Kory was too.

The touch of lips came like summer wind, sweet and warm, Kory’s hand caressed her cheek; Donna’s hand came to cover hers, silently asking to deepen the kiss. Tension left their bodies like someone had pulled a plug. When they parted the alien’s red hair was glowing faintly and Donna felt the heat in her cheeks mimic that brilliant color.

That night the team asked how their ‘date’ had gone with knowing smiles, Donna didn't even attempt to correct them; simply smiling as Kory flew around the room chattering about the night. Later, Donna pulled Dick aside, smacking the back of his head even as she embraced him laughing and light hearted.

Since then Donna had been honored to call Kory her ‘girlfriend’, constantly showing how much she respected her loving heart and strength and Kory in turn would shout from the skies her joy at having Donna by her side.

With Kory it was always the little things. Well, little by the Tamaranian’s standards, which weren't little at all if the flowers were anything to go by. She gave in abundance without a second thought. Donna scooped a bunch of lilies into her arms and set out to decorate their apartment with the fragrant flowers.

Which brought to mind the biggest road block in their courtship – the wedding itself.

To say that the women couldn't agree on a theme was… that was putting it lightly. Since the two had started sharing a home, not just a headquarters, it became apparent their tastes ran in separate directions, but through trial and error and much compromise the different styles eventually melded together and their home became a sanctuary. Bright, unique, and filled to the brim with them.

But there was only so much royal purple Donna could take before she put her foot down.

Kory, surprise surprise, informed her lover in no uncertain terms that she would have none of her ‘dispassionate’ attitude toward their wedding. And things quickly digressed from there.

With the lilies placed in vases of varying size and design throughout the flat, the brunette became sure they are Kory’s way of apologizing.

The whole ordeal would have been laughable if they hadn't completely trashed most of the store during their quarrel over linen color. Tensions were running high with the wedding fast approaching – traditionally the ceremony followed a month after the courtship, i.e. now – and Donna realized with some shame how snippy she’s been lately.

She frowned, knitting her brows, taking a look over the city.

In the early light she could spot the tail of fire that is Kory’s hair and subsequently Kory returning from watching the sunrise from space.

Amazing; Donna thinks this woman is simply amazing.

The redhead hovered at the window sill, her hair flaming and her smile bright when she noticed Donna holding the flowers. Donna could not help but return that smile with a light flush on her face, feeling like they’re seventeen again. The Amazon opened the window then kissed her fiancé, sweet and warm like summer wind.

Kissing silent apologies, held tight between soft lips. They dressed for the day and ate breakfast on the veranda. In the afternoon the women met with the wedding planner and got some planning done without starbolts being fired, met with Jason and Dick for suit fittings – Dick asked three times if he could put sequins on his suit – then had a group lunch; Kory glowing in the pleasure of having time to be out with their best friends for the first time in a long time.

About this time Donna excused herself with a kiss on the cheek for her friends and a happy, wet kiss on the lips for Kory, saying she had an errand to run and promising to be home for dinner. Kory’s face was confused but Jason suggested seeing a movie, Dick seconding the idea, and she was caught up again chattering excitedly.

Donna flew to Themyscira to meet with the woman designing the wedding in order to pick up a special request she put in a while back, soon after the courting began, when she and Diana had been wandering the island, gazing at the marble alters deciding which one she will wed beneath in just over a month.

One altar in particular caught her eye, nestled into the cliffs, touching the white sand of the beach, where the shells that washed up were formed of solid gold. The idea had struck to take one of the shells and have it formed into a ring, a tangible token that would show her devotion to Kory.

Holding the ring in her hand, tracing its thin spiral design and intricate rope pattern, she bid farewell to her sisters and headed back home, prize in hand. Her eagerness to greet Kory with her present turned to nerves the moment she set foot in the apartment, the sounds of her fiancé’s shower singing drifting through the room.

Kory had dinner warming in the oven – something Donna cooked the night before because when Kory cooks well, food poisoning doesn't exactly scream ‘romantic evening’ does it? – The brunette took the food out headed to the patio and set up plates and candles, placing a vase of lilies in the centre all the while fiddling with the ring in her hand, back tensed as she worried her lip between her teeth.

Donna’s past experiences with gift giving hadn't been well received; she tended to botch these sorts of things. Though it seemed nothing could hold the excitement that bubbled deep in her chest when Kory stepped out on the patio, steam rising from her hair as it dried, eyes warm and shining.

They ate and the redhead talked about the movie she watched earlier and Donna laughed and sighed when appropriate, her focus shifting back to the ring in her pocket. Unsurprisingly, Kory tilted her head and inquired if something had happened while Donna was out; the look was worried, so earnest, so full of love spilling with affection the Amazon’s fears melted to nothing faced with that stare.

Donna pulled out the silk bag with the ring inside and placed it in Kory’s hand, covering it with her own trembling ones for a moment.

It was almost torturous watching the expressions play across Kory’s face as she opened the bag, tipping the ring into her hand - at first perplexed, then stunned – then slid the ring onto her finger – joy. Pure and unadulterated joy – praising X’hal then practically jumping the table to crush her lips to the Amazon’s.

A kiss made of spice and passion and promises of the wonderful future they would have together.


End file.
